


i love you to the moon and back

by herounit



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herounit/pseuds/herounit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Nanami smiles at him with the grace of an angel when Hinata gets slightly irritated with her. </p><p>The way she falls asleep on his shoulder on the bus ride back home.</p><p>He enjoys and loves every single moment with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> **AU where everyone lives a happy school life!
> 
> Just some quick drabble. I hope you like it!!

"Seriously...? Again? C'mon, Nanami." She had fallen asleep on her desk once more after her classes had ended.

Once. Twice. Three times Hinata tapped her on the shoulder before he gave up and gently shook her awake like he always did. They had only just met a few weeks ago, but already this very setting was routine to the reserve course student.

"Mmmm..." She finally stirred from her slumber, blinking a few times before registering the fact that she was actually awake. "Hinata-kun...?" Her voice was barely audible. Her eyes were half-open and Hinata couldn't help but think of how cute she looked with such an expression.

She probably wanted to be asleep still....

"You can't keep doing this, Nanami." Hinata desperately wanted to get mad at her somehow, or just scold her but he couldn't convince himself to do it. Not to her of all people at least.

"Sorry... I just can't help it. It feels right to nap after an entire day of work." Nanami stretches slightly before she slumps over her desk, lamenting how she had forgotten to save in her game before falling asleep after class.

"So your entire day of work consists of playing games your entire school day?" He scoffs. Although he's quick to give a smile, not wanting to really berate Nanami for wanting to game so much in class - it was her talent after all. Hopefully she just got her work done at least.

Nanami puffs her cheeks in anger and pulls out her 3DS to start playing games again, as if to spite Hinata.

The boy grimaces slightly, before motioning to the door.

"If we don't get going the bus will leave without us and we'll have to walk home again. Is that what you want?"

"..." She paused for a moment. Maybe playing games on the way home while walking with Hinata wouldn't be too bad.

But before she could decide, Hinata is already walking to the door and Nanami follows after him, desperately trying to balance gaming and following Hinata.

"Hey! Are you trying to leave without me?"

"Possibly." He flashes a small grin at Nanami, who can't help but puff her cheeks up in anger again.

The two take the bus together and get off at separate stops, with Nanami getting off first.

When Hinata looks out the window, he sees Nanami sleepily waving and smiling at him and he can't help but sheepishly return the smile and wave back.

**

It's been several months since they met in their first year at Hope's Peak. Hinata is simply used to having Nanami in his life at this point - he couldn't really imagine a day without her. So when he discovers she's been gone for the past few days - and even worse - that she's fallen ill, it's not a surprise to anyone that he's the first over at her house.

He knocks fervently, sweat running down his forehead. His grip on the bag full of medicine from a nearby supermarket is weakening.

"N-Nanami? Are you okay? Are you there? Nanami?" He frowns before simply trying the door, surprised to see it open. He stepped in cautiously, removing his shoes and closing the door behind him.

"H-hello? Nanami... are you there?"

A moan of discomfort could be heard from what Hinata assumed to be Nanami's room.

"Nanami?!" He knocked on the door before abruptly barging in, forgetting any notion of manners.

"I-I heard you were sick so I brought some medicine from the convenience store for you. Are you alright?"

Nanami was tucked away into bed, her discomfort growing. She opened her eyes slowly, giving a weak smile after recognizing it was Hinata.

"Ah... H-Hinata-kun..." Her voice was weak, as if it took every bit of strength just to talk to him. "Did... I worry you? I'm sorry..."

"How did you get sick?" He already knew the answer, but he still asked anyway.

"A new game was released last week... and I wanted to beat it right away..."

Figures. Although Hinata wanted to smile, his main focus was helping her get better.

She coughed a bit and Hinata's face grew heavier with worry.

"It's alright... don't speak. I'll get you better right away." Pulling out several medicine bottles, he analyzed each one before determining that the general fever medicine would be best for Nanami.

Grabbing a plastic spoon, he poured out the bottle's contents onto it, instructing for Nanami to open her mouth.

"No more missing school for days at a time to play games that just released, alright?" He lectured her while spoon-feeding her medicine.

"Mmmm..." It was the sort of groan you'd give when your parents woke you up and you wanted 5 more minutes to sleep.

"Nanami..." He trailed off before pouring another spoonful for her.

"Now all you have to do is rest, okay?" Hinata gave a reassuring smile to the bedridden Nanami, who nodded weakly in return.

It wasn't long before she had drifted to sleep either. Hinata took a long look around her room for a bit, before realizing how stunningly messy it was. 

"Well... might as well clean up a bit so she doesn't trip over any of this stuff." That was the excuse he thought up to stay with Nanami a bit longer.

He mostly moved what he assumed to be laundry into a basket and rearranged her games into a neat pile before giving himself a nice mental pat on the pack. Sure, it wasn't exactly the epitome of clean, but it was still better than when he had walked into her room an hour ago.

He looked over, and sure enough, Nanami was still asleep. Hinata tucked her in, and yawned himself, thinking about how nice it would be to nap.

"Just for a bit..." He told himself, as he lay his head on the edge of her bed.

Soon enough, he was drifting off to sleep himself.

*

When he awoke, the first thing he did was look out the window. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket, it was bright and sunny out and -

"A-AH CRAP! I'm gonna be late for school!" He panicked and checked his phone - thank god he did - and he realized it was his day off, Sunday.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and tried to remember the events of yesterday.

"That's right... Nanami was sick and..." As he muttered those words to himself out loud, he looked to the bed and realized Nanami was gone.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun." Nanami was in front of the door to her room, dressed in a baggy shirt and loose sweatpants. Gosh, did she look cute in that... Would his clothes look that baggy on her? He quickly shook his head to rid himself of that thought.

"Ah... Morning, Nanami. Sorry for falling asleep... on your bed... and in your room. I just got really tired suddenly and... well... you know." He hung his head in shame, readying himself for any berating Nanami might give him.

Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to feel Nanami's hand running through his hair, as if petting him. It was sort of embarrassing but he didn't mind it, he actually sorta wanted to stay like this.

"It's okay... I think. You took care of me and you even cleaned up my room a little. I really appreciate it... nobody's ever done that much for me." Nanami gave Hinata that angelic smile he very much adored, and he found himself growing redder by the second.

"There's some hot chocolate in the kitchen if you'd like." She motioned lethargically toward the hallway.

"S-sure! Thanks, N-nanami." Hinata was so nervous because this was the first time he stayed over at a girl's house - at Nanami's' house of all people too!

"Need anything else before I go?" Hinata was getting ready to leave and just as he was going to put on his shoes, Nanami tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh? What is it? Do you want me to stay longer or something?" He grinned and just as he was going to dismiss it as a joke, Nanami nodded.

"Wait, s-seriously?" He put his shoes down and looked at her, his face probably showing some stupid expression.

"Well... you don't have to... but it'd be nice to hang out for a while longer... we could play games and stuff." She was looking away from him, as if she expected the answer to be no.

He simply nodded. "It would be nice, huh? I guess... I can stay over a little longer."

Hinata didn't leave till it grew dark. They played Mario Kart, fighting games and even RPGs together. They shared a few laughs and Nanami had even fallen asleep on him a few times and vice versa as well.

Sure, he might have missed his bus to go home and had to walk instead, but it was worth every second he spent with Nanami that day.

Before he left though, Nanami had left him with a gentle hug that left Hinata jumping for joy all the way he had walked home.

*

It's been quite some time since the two had become friends. Hinata was crushing on her big time and it was quite obvious too. Anytime she fell asleep on him during the bus ride home, he grew flustered and embarrassed compared to when he would casually think, "Not again..."

It was the last day of school and Hinata didn't really have any plans for the summer. Maybe hang out with his new friends he met through Chiaki, although he wasn't sure how well he'd fit in with so many talented people.

"What should I do...?" He thought to himself while walking to the other building to pick Nanami up.

"H-hey, Nanami!" Goddammit. He stuttered again while greeting her. It was becoming more frequent ever since he had realized his feelings for her.

"Hinata-kun... hello." She greeted him casually and with her angelic smile.

The two began walking to the bus stop without a word. It was here Hinata brought up summer plans.

"So... Nanami, do uh... you have any plans this summer? Besides games of  course. I mean like uh... hang out with your friends and stuff." 

"Umm..." She put a finger to her cheek, thinking for a bit before completely answering him. "Not really... what about you?"

"Oh no... me either actually..." The conversation stopped there.

Nanami had gone back to her game while waiting for the bus to come, and Hinata was thinking of a way to casually bring up that they should hang out together.

"Hey, Nanami -"

"Hinata-kun, do you -"

They both began and stopped at the same time, before they laughed it off.

"You first, Hinata-kun."

"I was just wondering... maybe... you'd like to hang out during the summer? Or... today even?" He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"I was actually about to ask you the same thing..." She smiled and giggled a bit.

"R-really? Then... do you wanna do anything today...?" His voice was full of excitement, but he had hoped to mask it somehow but it was no use. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Well... usually I play a bunch of games by myself after school is out... but it'd be nice to have someone with me for once. We could take naps together and you could... even sleep over if you'd like sometimes."

"Only if you actually want to do those -"

"I do." She cut him off. Hinata was a bit surprised but he smiled and nodded happily.

*

They had been playing a slew of games before Nanami decided it was a good time to fall asleep on Hinata.

Hinata was flustered but calmed down rather quickly, smiling at the how comfortable she seemed sleeping on his shoulder.

He gently scooped her up in his arms and brought her to her bed.

They'd probably finish playing whatever games they wanted to tomorrow - at least before he went home.

Just as Hinata was about to turn away to turn off the console they had been playing on, he felt a slight tug on his arm.

"Nanami...?" He faced her and saw her eyes half open, and she was smiling again. Her hand was holding onto his now.

"Thanks, Hinata-kun... for spending time with me. I know... I'm not the most exciting person, especially when all I do is play games..."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Any time I spend with you makes me happy, Nanami. Don't be stupid. We could do anything you wanted and I'd enjoy it no matter what."

"Why's that...?"

Why indeed... there were a lot of ways to answer that question. He could say it was because they were best friends, because she was the only one who would enjoy his company, because he didn't have many other options... but he opted for that one stupid answer he knew he'd regret.

" **Because I like - no... because _I love you, Nanami._** " Before he could even become embarrassed or apologize for what he said, Nanami said something else.

" **That's good... because _I love you too, Hinata-kun..._** I think." Her eyes gently closed, but she was still smiling and holding onto Hinata's hand.

Hinata felt relief, happiness, and excitement all at once. It was so nice to know his feelings were reciprocated by the girl he genuinely loved.

He gently let go of Nanami's hand, tucking her into bed.

"I love you to the moon and back."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before allowing himself to fall asleep on her bed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my writing was all over the place - I don't make fics quite often, usually on a whim! But I sincerely you hope you enjoyed this Hinanami fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
